Quiet Thunderstorms
by Vesca
Summary: K&K Waff....*coughlemoncough* COMPLETE may the neck nuzzling commence!
1. Stormy Weather

I chanted and prayed and wished and hoped then I woke up and realized that my dream of owning Rurouni Kenshin was nothing more than an odd need top go to the bathroom  
  
In other words.. No own, no sue.  
  
Got this idea after the weather we had here in town tonight. A fallen tree missed my Boyfriend's car by three inches.  
  
A/U Present times  
  
Kenshin - 27, teacher of umm.. stuff.. Kaoru - 22, works at the same school? Maybe? Not planning to get that in depth  
  
Stormy Weather Kenshin sighed as he looked to the sky. A dark line of clouds threatened in the distance moving at an incredible rate of speed towards him. He closed his car door and walked across Kaoru's yard while still watching the clouds. As he was about to knock on the door it was opened with a quick yank. "Oro? Kaoru," he grinned smugly. "Were you watching for me?"  
  
"Of course not, Kenshin," Kaoru answered stepping outside. "I don't have the blinds open. I just heard, we're under a heavy thunderstorm warning. I wanted to see the clouds." She looked up. "I understand completely." With a light step she ran halfway down her front yard's pebbled walkway. "They're moving so fast! Hmmm.." Kaoru pivoted around and smiled. "Would you mind if I stood you up tonight?"  
  
"Uh. Kaoru," Kenshin stepped towards her. "Koishii, I have no problems being stood up by you if you continue to wear that very same robe this entire evening, but don't you think it would be better if you moved inside? I'd hate for your neighbors to get an eyeful." He hooked an arm around her back and pulled her tight up against him. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are in bunny slippers?"  
  
Kaoru giggled and danced out of his arms and back through her front door. "I'd hate to get caught out at a restaurant in this weather. Let's just stay in tonight. I just picked up a new DVD."  
  
Kenshin followed her inside and smiled at the now familiar sight of the inside of her house. "Looks like you were in the process of something here." He picked up one of the pieces of clothing that were scattered over the couch. With a quick blush he sat the small bit of cloth back down. A smack on the back of his head told him that he'd been noticed.  
  
"Kenshin no baka, I was doing laundry." She picked up the same piece he'd just put down. "Did you know that this little piece of cloth had to be hand washed and laid flat to dry just so that particular sheen would stay in the fabric?" She grinned at the blush on his face. "I think I'll wear these next time we go out along with the matching bra." Kaoru laughed aloud as his face went entirely red. She threw her arms around his neck as she continued to laugh. "Kenshin, I love you. You're just too cute."  
  
He sighed and buried his face in her hair. "You're a bad influence on me, Kaoru. How can I continue to be a peaceful teacher when you keep inciting me to do terrible things?"  
  
Kaoru lowered her arms slightly and ran her hands down his back. "Terrible things?"  
  
His violet eyes were sparkling, but she couldn't see. "Terrible, terrible things. Unspeakable acts against all who look at my woman."  
  
"Mou.. So possessive. I'm a modern woman, you know."  
  
Kenshin pulled back slightly and grinned down at her. "Mmmhmm.. A modern woman in bunny slippers." She giggled and smiled at him. "Kaoru?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I'm about to commit one of those unspeakable acts."  
  
"A terrible act?"  
  
"It would be considered a sin to any other man."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
He smiled and pulled back slightly. "Yeah, that bad." With a quick smirk and a flash of red hair he bent quickly and scoped her up into his arms.  
  
"Kenshin! Put me do.." He hugged her close to his chest and tickled her face with his bangs. Kaoru laughed softly and twined her arms around his neck. "This doesn't seem so bad. Now what?"  
  
"Now comes the bad part." He began walking further into her house passing the doors that led to the kitchen and dining room. Kaoru just held on as he made a beeline for her bedroom. "Kenshin," she said softly.  
  
He stood beside her bed and looked into her eyes. "So lovely," he whispered. Kaoru sighed as he lowered his head to gently touch his lips to hers. A soft teasing kiss then  
  
*Whoomphf*  
  
Kaoru shrieked as she felt herself fall.. Right into her messy unmade bed covered with a pile of feather pillows and a bunched up comforter. Kenshin laughed loudly as she rolled around waving her arms trying to right herself. "Kenshin!"  
  
He quickstepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Put some clothes on Kaoru. I'll clean off the couch. We'll stay in tonight and watch your new movie."  
  
She poked her head out of her bedroom and stuck her tongue out at him. With a quick giggle she pulled her head back inside before his fingers reached her as he reached out a hand to grab her. "Alright, Mou.. What a terrible thing, to scare me like that. I'll get dressed now," she yelled through the door.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he walked back towards the front of the house. "I was actually thinking more of the terrible thing being to tell you to put some clothes on," he said loudly. His smile grew as he heard her laughing. He stepped into the living room and took a better look at the couch.  
  
She had spread her laundry out in what seemed like an attempt to keep it form wrinkling before she could fold it all. Kenshin sighed as he began picking up small scraps of underwear and placing them together in a basket. He loved his Kaoru, but she really did have the worst laundry habits. With a whistling tune he began folding t-shirts and pants while he waited for her to emerge from the bedroom.  
  
Kaoru hummed to herself as she pulled on a tight baby tee and a baggy pair of workout sweatpants. She ran her brush through her hair quickly and tied it into its regular high pony-tail. She grabbed her current favorite ribbon, given to her by her current favorite boyfriend, off her dresser and tied it around the base of her pony-tail to hide the elastic strap. She slid her bunny slippers back on and grinned as she opened walked out of her bedroom and walked out.  
  
She tiptoed down the hallway and had to keep herself from laughing as she poked her head around the corner to spy on Kenshin. He was kneeling on the floor next to the couch happily folding clothes and placing them into little piles all around him. His long red hair sneaking over his shoulders as he bent down, intent on his task. She leaned against the wall with her hands behind her head waiting for him to notice her. She didn't mind watching him while she waited. He was always such a joy to watch; his careful way of moving, so sure yet so quick, the way his hair moved with the slightest air movement. She still saw him in her dreams as he was the first time they'd met, him in a present from his students, she in a formal kimono just after graduating. She'd stepped into her younger brother's kendo classes to threaten him with being left behind, and missing out on the great party afterwards. She was not planning on being late for her commencement.  
  
It was the pink gi that had pulled her eyes to him first, then the red hair, then the violet eyes, then the....  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, a confused expression on his face. "You were giggling," he said.  
  
Kaoru blushed and ran to her DVD player. "I got Bridget Jones Diary the other day. It might be a bit of a chic flick, but I wanted to see it." She grabbed the case and turned to look at him. "If you want to see something else, though, I understand."  
  
Kenshin looked up from his position on the floor and smiled to himself. She was so adorable when she got shy. "I will be quite pleased to watch your sappy, silly chic flic with you." He stood up and took the DVD case from her. "Hmm.. Renee Zellweger, she looks pretty hot." He looked back up at Kaoru with a silly grin on his face. "Oro? Kaoru, what's wrong?"  
  
She took the case from his hands and smiled sharply. Without a sound she opened it and removed the DVD to place it into the player then turned back to him holding the closed empty case. His explanation to his unanswered question came quickly.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt the DVD," Kaoru explained just before she began hitting him with the now empty case. He laughed and tried to fend off her blows to no avail. She soon had him down on the couch crying mercy as she abandoned the case and fell to tickling him.  
  
"The movie's starting, Koishii," he managed to get out between laughs.  
  
"Well then, sit still and watch." Kaoru sat up and grabbed onto the front of his shirt bringing Kenshin along with her. She pulled back slightly and watched as he settled himself comfortably among the couch cushions. With a happy sigh she moved over next to him as soon as he opened his arms towards her. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"The movie, Kenshin, the movie."  
  
"Aa, Kaoru-Koishii."  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note  
  
This was supposed to be a quick lights go out waff fic. I don't know what happened. So, tell me how it is and I'll turn out the electricity in the next chapter. 


	2. Electric Impulses

I can't seem to own anything, not even a car.. *sigh* well let's get on with this. I don't own RK, I don't own Bridget Jones Diary, I don't own any other owned by someone else stuff thatI might use in my fic. I DO own a really cute pair of bunny slippers though.  
  
I've decided to stay pretty shallow ion this fic, so far at least. I have decide that Kaoru WILL work partiume at the dojo thatKenshin teaches at. Yahiko is her younger brother and Kenshin is his trainer. She has graduated college and is currently part timing it before finding a better job. They both work at the Maekawa dojo. I don't know if any other characters will make it in, maybe cameo shots. I don't know if it'll turn into a lemon, maybe limey, maybe just a citrus twist, The lights haven't even gone out yet, so I don't know yet.  
  
Thankyou Ming-Chan, Susan, Aku-Sama, and Nim for your reviews. Now on to the story  
  
Electric Impulses *revised*  
  
The movie continued, popcorn was made and eaten, sodas were down the hatch and littering the coffee table. Kaoru giggled as the two main male characters fought over the female lead. "It's raining men, Hallelujah!" She sang along with the movie and wiggled a bit as she felt Kenshin tighten his arms around her.  
  
"One in your harem is all you need, Koishii," he reminded her as he kissed her neck. He looked up as a long roll of thunder shook the house. "Sounds like it's getting as bit rougher outside."  
  
Kaoru shrugged. "My car windows are up, my cat is inside, my Kenshin is beside me." She pulled out the DVD controller and paused the movie. "My bladder is full, the popcorn bowl empty, and my clean underwear is still in the living room." She turned and wiggled her nose. "I'll take care of the underwear and the bathroom, you take care of the popcorn." She jumped off the couch and grabbed the laundry basket Kenshin had piled her folded clothes into and headed into the back of the house. Kenshin laughed and grabbed onto the arms of the couch in an attempt to pull himself out of the cushiony leather. As soon as he had won against the depths another louder bolt of thunder sounded out. He frowned and stepped over to the front door to take a peek out. Just as he cracked the door open a gust of wind blew in and hit him in the face. He watched in amazement as the strong breezes blew the neighborhood tree tops around like toys.  
  
"Kaoru," he called when he heard a step behind him. "Take a look out here."  
  
"Wow." She grabbed onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. I'm glad we didn't go out. We'd be getting caught in this on our way back here." He nodded his assent and closed the door just as the rain began to strengthen. They both looked up as the roof seemed to ring to the beat of teh furiously attacking drops. "Maybe we should take a look at the weather channel," Kaoru questioned as the wind began to whistle around the house.  
  
Kenshin leaned against the closed door and smiled as she cuddled up against him. "It's fine, just a thunderstorm. I'm here to keep you safe." His smile grew as he felt her giggle into his shoulder. "Let's finish the mov..  
  
ZPPPPFFF.... BEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
"Or maybe not," Kenshin sighed as Kaoru jumped.  
  
"The lights! That beeping! My computer! Noooo.." She rushed through the now darkened house to her bedroom where her UPS (uninterrupted power supply) screamed to the world as it kept her computer running long anough for her to shut it off properly. "Ah, safe." She turned around and found Kenshin's silhouette behind her, framed by the back porch door. "It's really storming now," she whispered as several bolts of lightning lit the room. The butterflies in her stomach caused her to jump slightly as Kenshin took her hands in the semi-darkness. The harsh lightning sharpened his features and seemed to bring different colors into his eyes. He strong arms encircling her reminded her that he was still her loving Kenshin.  
  
"Lets get back to the couch, Koshii. We'll wait a bit and see if the power turns back on."  
  
"What if it doesn't?"  
  
As he thought Kenshin swayed side to side slightly taking Kaoru along with him causing her to chuckle. "Then we will...." He paused and continued to sway. "I have no idea. The only thing that comes to mind is necking on the couch, necking in the kitchen, or necking on your bed."  
  
Kaoru laughed as she danced out of his embrace. "Lets go light my hurricane lamp." She waltzed into the kitchen humming, all her fears put to rest by Kenshin's laughter. She found the lamp on the top shelf of her bookcase and giggled as she heard Kenshin digging around in a kitchen drawer for the matches. "I've got matches over here, Kenshin," she called and laughed again as she heard him curse softly then bang the drawer shut. She brought the lamp nearer to the back porch doors which were currently letting the most light in. She lifted the cone of glass and asked Kenshin to light the thick wick after giving him the matches. The two of them smiled as the wick caught and illuminated the small back room. Kaoru placed the cover on the lamp again and stepped away from the table as Kenshin adjusted the wick in order to bring a little more light into the room.  
  
He looked up at Kaoru once he was done and smiled softly. The firelight played softly across her features and danced in her eyes turning them into a darker shade of cobalt than normal. He'd seen that same color in her eyes after their first kiss. He'd pulled back and lifted her chin slightly. Her expressive eyes had opened and allowed him to drown in her depths right then. He had been just as forced to kiss her then as he was now. Without any warning he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. Their lips met quickly, a neat closed mouth kiss. He pulled back and lifted a hand to caress her cheek. That same hand snaked behind her head and held her close as he crushed his lips to hers again. Kenshin heard her moan as his other hand slid to her hip and held her body close to his. "Beautiful," he whispered against her cheek. "You are so beautiful, Koishii."  
  
"Kenshin," she sighed as his lips began to explore her neck. She arched back allowing him full access and was well rewarded as his nipping kisses fell onto her collarbone. He must have known she was going to hold herself as close to him as possible since she felt his other hand slide up from her hip and under her shirt to caress her back. Kaoru's fingers grabbed onto his shoulders and dug in as she began to massage him. How he was holding her and the way he was kissing her didn't leave her mind much room to think of doing anything more.  
  
He lifted his head and kissed her lips again. Kenshin groaned into her mouth as her fingers stopped their massaging and scraped down his back to his jeans waistline and lower. "Mmm.." Kaoru moaned softly as she pulled her shoulders back breaking their lips' connection. He tried to follow her by bending forward but she brought an arm forward and placed a finger on his lips. "Seems you were a bit serious with all those necking suggestions, hmmm?"  
  
"Every chance I get, Koishii, every chance I get." He grinned and spun her around as she laughed helpless to stop him. He took his arms from around her and grabbed her hand. With a quick pull he had her in the darkened bedroom. As soon as she was inside he spun her around again and let go of her completely knowing she would fall onto the bed. Kaoru laughed as she found herself falling into the pile of comforter and pillows once more then gasped slightly as she heard Kenshin close the door with a click.  
  
"Kenshin, I can't see you," Kaoru cried as she sat up quickly. Her eyes widened as she heard his voice.  
  
"You don't need to see me, Koishii. All you need to do is feel."  
  
to be continued 


	3. Silhouettes

Chapter Three: Silhouettes  
  
Kaoru lay in the bed quietly. Her heartbeat was the loudest thing she could hear as her ears strained to hear Kenshin. She gasped as a hand on her hip startled her. "Kenshin," she cried as she felt his weight settle on the bed. He lay silently beside her and listened as she gasped again when his hand slid upwards underneath her shirt. His palm burned a hot trail across her stomach as he caressed her. The tickling motions of his fingers caused Kaoru to giggle and squirm away from him. "Kenshin," she said breathlessly. "You're tickling."  
  
"I like feeling you move against me," he whispered into her ear. His hand moved towards her back and pulled her close to his side. His other arm slid underneath her and turned her towards him. Kaoru sighed as she rubbed her cheek against his then squeaked when he twisted and rolled until she was lying sprawled on top of him with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
One arm stayed at her waist, his fingers lightly grazing her skin. The other stroked upwards on her back until it reached the collar of her shirt. She laughed as he stuck his arm as far through the collar as he could. He was chuckling as he patted her on the head with his trapped arm. She felt his fingers pull on her hair ribbon.  
  
"I like your choice in hair ribbons," he told her. "Very nice colors. The guy who gave you that one must've really liked you."  
  
Kaoru smiled and nodded as he slid his hand down her back and outside her shirt. She felt him untying the ribbon with his now free hand and begin working on the elastic strap that actually held her hair together. "Yeah," she agreed with him. "I know for sure that the guy, whomever he was, really really liked me when he gave it to me." She smiled in the dark and flinched slightly as the elastic pulled her hair slightly.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered as he brought his other hand up to help. "So, this guy... did you really really like him?"  
  
"Mmm.." she replied. "Definitely. I remember liking him the first time I saw him. He was wearing pink."  
  
Kenshin snorted and pulled the elastic free. With a quick toss of the wrist it landed on the floor of the room. "I was not," he said quickly. "It was magenta."  
  
"It was pink."  
  
"It was a present from my students."  
  
"They're color-blind." Kaoru giggled and ran her fingers along his chin. "But I will say that it was a very distinguished pink." Kenshin grumbled beneath her. His hands were playing in her hair, brushing the long strands back form her face. "For that, Koishii, you deserve.." His hands locked around her waist again and she felt him bring one of his knees up. "This!"  
  
With another quick flip Kaoru found herself underneath him. His hands slid out from under her and helped her fan her hair out across the pillow. "Comfortable," he asked her.  
  
"Always with you," she replied. "But now I have the upper hand." She giggled as she heard him take a quick breath. Her hands had already begun to caress him. "Have I ever told you how much I admire your shoulders?" She pushed her palms into the muscles there and smiled when she felt them flex slightly. "Or your chest, you have such a nice one." With a grin she ran just her fingertips down to his waist lightly passing over a nipple as if by chance.  
  
Kaoru grinned as she heard him groan softly. His hands were on either side of her head supporting him above her. She turned her head and kissed his left wrist. He responded by lifting it off the bed and caressing her cheek with his hand. "So beautiful," he whispered. "So giving. How did I end up with such a prize, Kaoru. What did I ever do to deserve you?" He groaned again as her hands continued to explore ever so softly.  
  
Her fingers delved into the waistband of his jeans causing her to smile when his hips twitched and pushed against hers. She ran her hands up his back exploring his shoulder blades. With a quick giggle she wriggled them up through his shirt sleeves caressing his upper arms.  
  
"Koishii," Kenshin questioned as his shirt began to ride high on his back until it was being pulled over his head. Kaoru felt him shrug and laughed aloud as he sat up straddling her. "Off it goes then," he said and pulled it the rest of the way over his head, another piece for the floor.  
  
"Just the way I like you," Kaoru sighed. "Shirtless and at my mercy."  
  
Kenshin chuckled and leaned down to rub noses with her. His lips brushed the tips of her ears causing her to shiver the yelp as he nipped at her earlobes. "Me... at your mercy? Are you sure, because it seems to me that I have you in a perfect position to have my evil way with you." He chuckled when she sighed as his hand moved under her shirt. "It's only fair, Koishii."  
  
"Hmm..?" She writhed underneath him as his hands teased her ever so skillfully. She arched her back allowing him easier access to... everything.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's Note: Whew.. that was harder than I thought it owuld be. More to come, worry not. I'll just update this quick and work on teh second half of this chapter tomorrow. The rain here stopped and so does my writer's muse. But worry not! More rain expected tommorrow! So expect another update quickly.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kenshin's well drawn self, but unfortunately I don't.. so there  
  
To all my beautiful reviewers: I LOVE YOU!! Ming-Chan, Aku-Sama and Susan.. thankyou for your return reviews. Mng-Chan.. you have made me so happy.. I saw your favorite story list! I am sooo happy! I don't think anything really pumps an ego like seeing your story on a favorites list and boy did it pump mine! Nim and Koneko: I hope you both read more of this and I hope you begin to like this Kenshin even more, Koneko!  
  
Arrigato to all.. 


	4. A Chorus of Sighs

A Chorus of Sighs  
  
Kaoru's breath quickened as Kenshin's hand roamed over her chest. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as he cupped a breast and softly kneaded it with his palm. "Nice and soft," he whispered bending down to kiss her again. She opened her mouth to meet his and moaned in complaint as his lips lightly landed on her cheek.   
  
"You missed," she gasped out as he ran his fingers over her nipple. He chuckled and placed light kisses on her cheek heading towards her mouth.  
  
"It's dark, and you're just greedy," Kenshin replied as he kissed the corner of her mouth. He could feel her smiling. Using the one hand that wasn't supporting him above her he pushed her shirt up to her shoulders. "You know," he mumbled as he began nuzzling the satiny skin between her breasts. "This would be a lot easier if you sat up."  
  
Kaoru giggled and threw her arms around his head holding him tight against her chest. "But that would make me too easy," she said while continuing to giggle. She let out a soft shriek as he nipped the side of one breast and let him go. He turned his face towards her and smiled, glad that she couldn't see his mischievous look.   
  
"What are you up to?" She asked him.   
  
Kenshin's eyed widened as he lifted himself slightly, enough to be looking down at her. He could just barely see her. Soft pale skin glowed in the shaded light coming in through her small bedroom window. He waited until the lightning flashed again giving him a better idea of how she was situated underneath him. He caught a look at her eyes reflecting the bright flash. They reflected an unearthly silver causing him to shiver slightly as he stopped smiling.  
  
"Kenshin?" Her voice wavered slightly he'd been still for some time now.  
  
He lowered his head to her chest again and rubbed his chin over her left breast. She could feel the slight roughness of his skin on her sensitive flesh followed by the warmth of his breath. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue ran lightly over her nipple. He breathed on the now damp area causing her to release a louder sigh.  
  
Kaoru ran her hands up and over his arms, across his shoulders. She sighed as he arched his neck for her telling her without words what he wanted. Her restless fingers delved into his hair playing with the loosely tied strands while holding his head to her chest. She moaned loudly as his mouth latched on to nipple, exactly what she had been silently telling him to do.  
  
Kenshin heard her moan and slowed his motions finally stopping and looking towards her face. He sat up quickly and grabbed her arms. "Sit up, Kaoru," he ordered as she took in deep gulps of air. As she obeyed he held onto the bottom hem at the back of her shirt. He pushed himself away from her on the bed now straddling her knees instead of her waist. She smiled and held out a hand towards him.   
  
"You still have a hold of my shirt," she reminded him.   
  
He laughed and continued to move backwards down her legs pulling the back hem of her shirt up and over her head. She sighed with obviously fake exasperation and tossed her hair over her head to help hurry the small shirt along its way. As soon as she looked up, now shirtless, Kenshin moved to her left. "Where are you..."  
  
He chuckled and smoothed a hand across the waistband of her sweat pants. "I was just thinking to turn up the heat a bit, Koishii. I would hate for you to feel... trapped.. in these tight clothes." He pulled at the elastic suggestively and chuckled as she bounced onto her knees.   
  
She grinned in the darkness and moved towards him on her knees. She wasn't about to let him have all the fun. Her hands sought out the button to his jeans releasing it quickly. Her fingers quested just inside the waistband and around his back. As her arms encircled him she dipped her palms into the back of his jeans between the tight denim and his boxers. She brought their hips together and gasped in surprise as she felt his arousal against her lower stomach. With her hands still on his butt holding him to her, she wriggled her hips experimentally causing him to groan softly.  
  
Kenshin shut his eyes tight in an attempt to remain still through the wonderful torture. His Kaoru didn't like to be interrupted when she was 'playing' with her man. He chuckled as her fingers dug into his buttocks but was immediately sidetracked as her mouth opened on his chest.  
  
"Mmmm..Kaoru." He brought his hands up to her breasts able to hold them both at the same time now that they were kneeling together. His fingers quickly sought out her nipples and he groaned as her tongue followed suit with his. She softly traced her nails down Kenshin's back as he pinched a nipple causing her to squeal. She lightly nipped both of his in return laughing under her breath at his loud gasps.  
  
"You.. Koishii.. You still have your pants on." Kenshin's amazement that he could still think was evident in his voice as her mouth traveled higher onto his collarbone, the side of his neck. She nibbled on his earlobe and brought one of her questing hands from his backside to his forearm.  
  
"You want them off, so take them," she told him in a voice thick with desire as she moved one of his hands from her breast to between her legs. She shuddered as the heel of his palm dug into her sending strings of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She moaned loudly as he freed his other hand so that he could grab both of her hips. She leaned her head forward to kiss whatever body part she could come into close contact with as his hands kneaded and caressed between her thighs.  
  
"Oh, yes.. Kenshin..." she moaned loudly as one hand reached into her waistband and down into her panties. The other followed suit on her butt. The two together pushed both her slinky bikinis and her sweat pants off at the same time. "Take them off," she whispered. "Take.. Take.."   
One single finger delved into her slick folds as the free hand ran up her body to the back of her head. "I think," he whispered just before he brought her lips to meet his. "I think I'll just take you instead."  
  
  
to be continued  
  
Author's notes: Oh My GOD.. I am so NOT believing I just wrote this!! And it didn't rain today! Well.. It sprinkled.. Must have been the wine.. Yeah.. Got to have been the wine. OMG OMG OMG OK next chapter has to wait until I get tipsy again! Don't worry, won't be long see second note for explanation  
  
  
Author's second note: Thank you all for all your WONDERFUL reviews. I love you all. I just want you all to imagine me looking the same way as Kaoru just before Kenshin gives her the catfish! I think that's the cutest Kaoru image to date. Now y'all are gonna have to be happy for a while with this 'cause starting next week schools back in and lord knows I'm gonna be swamped with mothers who need to have their kid's eyes examined and glasses within the next two days 'cause god forbid they should actually start school without a pair of glasses. AND THE COLLEGE STUDENTS!! DAMMIT if you want contacts or glasses why don't you suggest this to your parents at least two weeks before you leave! You don't have to wait for the day before you leave the state! Really! Pick up a phone! Make an appointment!  
  
Author's third note: Sorry about tat.. As you might have guessed, I work at an optical office. We DREAD August. Please be understanding and reap the benefits of my NEED to be drunk every weekend until August ends. : ) 


	5. Enchanted Sparkles

Author's long and annoying note:  
  
Well, loyal readers, as you know if you've read my other author notes, I seem to write the best when either it's storming outside or when I'm drunk. Well, I'm not drunk, but... there does so happen to be a tropical storm by the name of Fay stalled about 150 miles south of me. So it's definitely stormy weather. Guess who's in the mood to write! Enjoy the efforts of several hours of thunder, lightning, wind and rain....  
  
Oh, and by the way.. for those of you who have suggested I up the rating on this baby... I found out this annoying thing. You can't automatically see any stories with an R rating or higher. You have to specifically request it. So I've decided just to put a warning.. see below  
  
!!WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT TO OBTAIN EXPLICIT SEX AND RYTHMIC TONGUE DANCING. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THOSE UNDER EIGHTEEN SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS UNLESS YOU ARE A YOUNGSTER WHO HAS ALREADY READ ANY OF THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS  
  
Jude Deveraux, Teresa Medeiros, Lisa Kleypass, Lynn Kurland, Julie Garwood, & Kathleen E. Woodiwiss  
  
IF YOU HAVE READ THE AUTHORS THEN FORGE ON AHEAD 'CAUSE NOTHING I WRITE IS GONNA SHOCK YOU.  
  
Oh.. and mind you.. pick up any of the above authors books. Medeiros and Garwood are two of my favorites.  
  
Enchanted Sparkles  
  
"Kenshinaaaaaaahhhhh..." Kaoru let her voice drift as his finger touched her sensitive nub. His tongue explored her lips as his fingers drifted farther between her legs.  
  
"Mmmm.. Kaoru," he murmured into her mouth. She threw her head back and yelled softly as the one finger entered her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his head as she leaned back in his embrace. Kenshin chuckled knowingly and grabbed onto a nipple with his lips. He drew back and flicked the hard tip with his tongue.  
  
"I adore you like this, Koishii," he told her as he held his finger still. She rotated her hips and leaned into him. "I wish I could see you now." He slowly slid his finger out and back towards her nub to be joined by a second. "I wish I could see your eyes right now," he whispered. He heard her breath catch as he swirled his two fingers around her swollen flesh. He dropped his head and licked her breast.  
  
Kaoru's mind copied Kenshin's fingers, slowing it's erratic whirling the same way he was slowly inching toward her opening again. She was breathing in huge gulps of warm air as she waited. She leaned forward placing her forehead on his shoulder. "Please," she whispered softly into his smooth skin. She pleaded again as the very tips of his fingers entered her. "Kennnnnshh." She cried out as he dug into her, pushing his digits into her while rubbing the heel of his hand against her.  
  
He felt small tremors bulding in her muscles, good tremors. She was breathing heavily, ready for him. Kenshin grinned and pulled his hand away from her. His left hand, supporting her back slowly let her fall to her side on the bed. She stayed in place waiting for him, her legs bent at the knee and still captured by her hastily pulled down pants.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she felt his fingertips run down her naked thighs to her knees. She felt him pull her legs straight and slide the rest of her clothes off her body. Now laying down on the bed, she could easily see his silhouette against the grey window. She watched as he moved off the mattress onto the floor. A soft sound and he was touching her again. His hands caressed her naked skin running the length of her body form her ankles up to her chin. She heard him sigh happily as he place himself above her, one leg between her own.  
  
Her hands took to roaming as he began kissing her neck, scraping his teeth on the sensitive skin behind her ear. He began to lick at the dip in her collarbone as she rolled his nipples between her fingertips. She heard his soft groan, fel this warm breath, heavy on her shoulder. He whispered her name and leaned towards her.  
  
He lifted his head with another groan as her hands teased his hips, pulling and pushing, running along tense muscles. Kenshin began dropping light kisses on her cheeks, then her forehead. He kissed her closed eyelids as one hand strayed down the center of his chest. The other remained on his torso, running the length of his side. He gasped loudly as she grabbed onto him, her fingers circling strongly around him.  
  
Kaoru pumped once, twice, she wrapped the one leg that could around him as best it was able. The silky skin of her inner thigh threw shivers down his legs as the muscles hidden beneath that smoothness began pulling his hips towards her.  
  
She felt his hard member push into her abdomen, a miss. With a giggle she brought her free arm to his shoulders and pushed at him. "Proper positioning is a must for this, Kenshin," she told him as tilted his hips.  
  
"Mmmm.." His hands grabbed onto her shoulders, pushing her into the mattress as he sat up. With a quick leg and arm tussle he was between her legs, her hands now at her side being held by his. He chuckled softly as she let out a questioning squeak as he pushed her hands underneath her. "They stay there or.."  
  
Kaoru lifted her hips using her legs, urging him onwards. "They'll stay, Kenshin. Just don't stop..."  
  
  
  
to be continued..  
  
2nd author's note  
  
You know, after writing this chapter, I'm thinking that I'm gonna either have to revise/rewrite this one or just stop blushing and just call it a penis. Hmmm.. AAAHH.. I don't know!! Deveraux-Sama.. help me!  
  
oh.. and I don't own Kenshin, the manga, the anime, the OAVs, The Seisouhens, nothing about him. I'm just happy to be able to write about him. 


	6. An Everlasting Love

Well, stormy weather avoided me.. TWICE!! So I decided to go find myself a nookie muse and here we are, the sixth and final chapter of my little lemon. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda and all that stuff. Just.. NO  
  
Warning: One HOT Kenshin on the loose.. Beware of drool puddles and explicit explanations  
  
Quiet Thunderstorms Chapter Six  
  
An Everlasting Love  
  
Kaoru took a quick breath as she felt Kenshin touch her. His strong hands grasped her thighs as he pushed inwards. She let her breath out loudly as he began to fill her. Underneath her, her hands were tight fists grabbing the sheet. He was teasing her, she knew it. He was slowly pushing himself in listening to her gasp at his little movements.  
  
In the dark she grinned and squeezed her muscles tight around him. Kenshin's ensuing moan had her chuckling. "Hurry up, anata. I want to feel you in me."  
  
He sighed and ran his fingers down her thighs and onto her stomach. "You're all mine, Kaoru. I like you this way." He ran a finger to her center and rubbed. "Tell me you want me."  
  
Kaoru tried to concentrate on her breathing as he continued to slide into her. "I do," she whispered. Her hands unfisted and flattened against the bed. She pushed upwards as much as she could trying to move herself onto him more.  
  
"Not loud enough, koishii." Kenshin's fingers rubbed her more as he pulled out slightly. "Your body says you want me, but I want to hear it from you." He moved back and forth inside her with short, jerky movements. He heard her whisper again. "Louder."  
  
"Now," she said shortly between breaths. "I want you. now, Kenshin." She almost screamed as she felt him slide completely inside of her at the mention of his name. He bent down till their chests were touching. She could feel his smooth skin on her over sensitized nipples. His lips were sucking at her neck as he kept pushing with his hips. She brought her hands out from underneath and slid them up his sides until they could grasp his hair. Kaoru heard him moan as she loosened her legs from around him and pushed her feet into the mattress. Using the new leverage she lifted her hips and began moving around him.  
  
One of his hands found a breast while the other kept him supported above her. Kenshin sucked, licked, and nibbled his way to her lips as he held himself back enjoying the feel of her movement. "Koishii, my Kaoru," he whispered into her mouth before he took it with his own. His tongue darted in and touched hers then slid out and smoothed over her lips.  
  
Kaoru felt the invasion but was helpless against it as his tongue entered her again. She held her mouth open for him and waited until he had left a second time before she strengthened the hold she had on his hair and pulled his head backwards.  
  
Her own marauding mouth nibbled underneath his chin then fell to lapping at the hollow of his collarbone. As her mouth moved upwards towards his ear he could hear her whispering broken phrases. He caught his name and grinned as she gasped at the feel of him bulging within her. He could hear a questioning tone, but couldn't make out the words.  
  
Kaoru held her breath as Kenshin lifted above her. She felt the slight movement even in her core, waves of pleasure lapping out with just a slight push. She could hear herself whispering and hoped she was telling Kenshin to move inside of her, but she had no control over her voice. She let go of his hair and grabbed his hips. She pushed them away and nearly screamed at the feeling of emptiness. Then she was able to do nothing but scream as he took over.  
  
He entered her quickly, sliding in on a warm velvet lining. Kenshin could hear her every breath as loudly as he could hear his own heart beating. He felt a small spasm within her making him grind his hips into hers. Kaoru whimpered and circled his neck with her arms bringing him down from above her.  
  
He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent as his hips plunged and lifted. Her loud whimpers excited him more as she did her best to keep up with him. He wanted to hear her say his name again, wanted to tell her again that she was his, wanted her to know how much he loved her, but his voice was lost in his own groans as he felt her tighten around him. "Kaoru!" he cried out as he pushed into her clenching muscles feeling her milking him as he let go. His closed eyes saw nothing but colorful sparks that burst as he heard her cry out also.  
  
Kaoru lay limp as she felt his lips move against her neck. Her labored breathing sounded like thunder in her ears, but the ebbing tide of feeling in her body kept the wide grin on her face. She finally managed to gasp out his name as she let her arms flop onto the bed.  
  
He nuzzled her like a kitten and pushed at her with his hips causing her to yelp as a fresh wave rolled over her. She could hear him laughing softly between deep breaths. He stretched out his bent legs until he was lying flat on top of her. Kaoru brought her arms back up to wrap lovingly around him.  
  
"Kenshin," she sighed as pulled out of her but remained lying where he was. She could feel his breath hot on her neck, but she just squeezed his shoulders in reply and purred in contentment.  
  
As Kaoru lay there with stars still in her eyes she felt him shift to her side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her along with him. This time he buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. "So sweet, Kaoru," he finally whispered. "You're so incredibly sweet."  
  
She giggled and curled into him as best she could tossing a leg over his hips and folding her arms between them. "Sweet and tired. You wear me out, Kenshin."  
  
He chuckled and placed his lips on her forehead. "You make me want you too much, Kaoru. I'm like dead man in the desert around you." He lips kissed her nose making her giggle. "You're the only thing that brings me back to life. I love you, Kaoru."  
  
She sighed with happiness as his words echoed through her mind. "Oh, Kenshin," she breathed out. "I love you so much. I want you to stay with me forever. You don't have to ever go home." She could feel his mouth smile against the skin of her forehead.  
  
"I'm all yours, Kaoru. I'll be here whenever you need me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
Authors ending note: WELL!! What did ya think? Was it all good? Did the nookie fairy work? I await your good word  
  
BUT!! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and even those who didn't. as long as you held a good thought for my story. I am now a happy fanfic writer 'cause this is my first FINISHED fic!! Yay!! 


End file.
